


bxbydoll 🥀

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GIF one shots for Robin, Nancy, El, and Max.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader, Maxine “Max” Mayfield/Reader, Nancy Wheeler/Reader, Robin Buckley/Reader
Series: Stranger Things GIF Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731448
Kudos: 23





	bxbydoll 🥀

Robin whispered. “I like Y/n.”

Steve’s face contorted to confusion. “But she’s a-oh.” Steve finally got it.

“You OD over there?” Robin started laughing. She was relieved to have finally told someone.

Steve thought about it. He liked Y/n, she was a sweet girl. “I like her. She’s nice.” Steve said in approval.

~~~  
  


It had been a long time since Robin had confessed, but she was still as hooked onto Y/n as she could be.

Y/n entered the video store and hopped over to Steve and Robin.

”Hey guys.” She sounded extremely happy.

”Hi.” Steve nodded.

”Hello.” Robin said, uncharacteristically shy.

”Steve, can I borrow Robin?” Y/n asked sweetly.

”Yeah sure.” Steve smirked. “Though if she gets in trouble then I am not saving her.”

”Wow Steve. You are a great friend.” Y/n sarcastically said. She turned to Robin. “Let’s go outside.”

Y/n lead Robin out the door. She stood outside of the store with Robin, fidgeting.

”Okay, no beating around the bush. Robin Buckley, I like you. I like you a lot and I wonder if we could go out sometime.” Y/n said.

”Oh my god.” Robin exclaimed.

”What?” Y/n tilted her head at Robin.

”Yes of course.” Robin said.

Y/n smiled at Robin. “It can be whenever, really, but I hope it’s soon.” Y/n waved and skipped away.

Robin grinned and went inside. She nodded at Steve. “Steve, I rule.” Robin said, laughing.

”I’m actually glad this time.” Steve chuckled.

”Buckley!” Keith’s voice said loudly.

”You suck.” Steve taunted.

Robin rolled her eyes.


End file.
